


[VID] Rose Don't Want the World

by Muirgen258



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Series four never happened. Post Doomsday, Rose is trying to adjust to life in Pete’s world without the Doctor. She spends a lot of her time reminiscing about her time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Rose Don't Want the World

**Author's Note:**

> Brighter clips - memories or dreams


End file.
